Sun, Poetry and Fun!
by Lu82
Summary: It's the sequel of 'Sun, Blackmails and Fun ' and the title says everything..
1. Chapter 1

Hello agaian! As promised, here's the beginning of the sequel: 

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ/REVIEW 'Sun, Blackmails and Fun!"

Let's begin:

SUN, POETRY AND FUN (sequel to " SUN, BLACKMAIL AND FUN") Author: Lu Main Characters: Buffy/Spike 

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me_

_I'm not a poet: I've just tried, sorry! I guess this is the fluffiest story I ever wrote (and there are very mushy moments between Spike and Buffy!), so, if you don't like this kind of fan fics, maybe you shouldn't read it… ;P_

_Feedback__: I'd like it_

_Summary: title says everything._

PART 1

Buffy was patrolling as every night, but she had a not so watchful attitude. She sat on a tombstone, carrying on yawning.

She didn't even notice the demon behind her back, which cut her stomach with his sharp tail.

Buffy fell on the ground, showing no fear.

As soon as he withdrew his tail, under his astonished eyes, the wound healed instantly and Buffy got up smiling, amused by the incredulity of the demon.

" Oh please, do it again. It tickles… you know, in a good way!"

" What the hell.." he asked, backing off scared.

" The Gem of Amarra!" she explained, showing him the ring and drawing a sword with the other hand.

" Official Sponsor of my killing you!" she said, running the sword through his heart, destroying him.

" Thought you didn't like wearing the ring!" another demon, a familiar one, exclaimed, appearing behind a tree.

" In fact, I don't. You're right, Spike, it's no fun killing with it!" she exclaimed, taking it off and throwing it to him.

" But I had such a hard day at school, then Giles kept me with him all the afternoon, asking me about my ' Mission ' …" she smiled.

" He's been interrogating me for a whole week, I wonder why he finds it so interesting! Anyway, you have no idea 'bout the incredible adventure I created: there's a huge demon, with amazing powers and horrible aspect and it seems impossible to defeat him, but I…"

" Wow, pet, it sounds very cool, have you ever thought 'bout writing a fantasy Romance?" he suggested, approaching her.

" It's not a bad idea, wanna help me? After all, you're a connoisseur of writing…" she chuckled, letting her hands slip under his coat.

" Damn me for talking with you 'bout my human life. Couldn't I keep my bloody mouth shut?"

" Why? I like that side of you… and about your bloody mouth… let me take care of it!" she smiled, capturing his lips in a very long kiss.

" Mm… anyway, you didn't tell me yet why you were wearing the ring…"

" I didn't feel much like patrolling, I'm kind of exhausted, and so I needed a little help…"

" Excuse me, you got me, I can be a very big help…"

" Yeah, 'cause you would be so happy to fight demons and even your old pals…" she teased him.

" Buffy, you know I would do anything for you…" he murmured, caressing her neck, bending down to kiss it.

" Then, I could… if you gave me the right reward…." he said, nibbling it.

" Here we go: Spike, can't you think something else other than drinking my blood?"

" Sure: I can think 'bout all the nasty things I wanna do with you!"

" Pig!" she laughed, caressing his face.

" You know, it's a vicious circle…" he said, bringing his mouth to her ear.

" Uh?"

" I mean, if we have sex, I'll end up so excited I'll need to bite you! Otherwise, if you let me bite you, it will get me so horny that… well, I guess you can figure it out…" he explained, searching her lips for a deep kiss.

" Tomorrow." she exclaimed when she could speak again.

" What?"

" Tomorrow will be the ' Buffy misbehaves ' day!"

" Really?"

" Yes. After all, you've been so patient, a complete gentleman! You deserve your reward… and I'm longing to give you it!" she admitted.

" Tomorrow, Willow leaves with Oz and she won't be back 'till the morning after! So, you could come to my room at night; of course, if you haven't any other engagement…" she smiled.

" Don't know, gotta check on my engagement book…" he joked.

" After a whole week of encounters hidden from everyone, it will be cool having a room just for us, well, apart from your crypt!" she smiled, stroking his hair.

" Speaking of my crypt, wanna go there for a while?"

" For pity's sake, Spike. I'm very tired and tomorrow my class starts at 9 a.m., that's pure cruelty!" she complained, yawning.

" So, do you want me to walk you back to the Campus?" he caressed her face to claim her lips once again, for an endless time.

" Mm.. I guess it's not a good idea!" she answered after taking a breath.

" If we share a kiss like that for every step we take… I'm afraid I won't ever reach the campus!" she explained.

" Mm… interesting theory… we should…test it…" he suggested, raising his eyebrow.

" Spike…" she warned him.

" Ok, ok, I give in! Go to bed, sleep soundly and make yourself ready for tomorrow: it will be a very full night!" he smiled, kissing her goodbye quickly, before disappearing in the darkness of the night.

" I count on it!" she muttered, going back to the campus.

---------------------------------------------------------

Buffy awoke totally restored, ready to face the new day, happy because a certain blond vampire had populated her dreams.

Oddly, she made herself ready faster than usual, leaving her room without awaking Willow.

After few minutes, she was already at the corridors of the University, determined to get the best seat to attend her favourite class: Psychology.

She was about to pull down the handle, when she felt someone dragging her by an arm into the next room, which casually was empty.

In front of her she saw a huge bunch of many coloured roses, which hid her fave bleached blond.

" You are taking too much advantage of that ring, not that I'm complaining…" she smiled, catching and sniffing the flowers, amazed.

" Anyway, what part of ' see ya TONIGHT ' have you misunderstood?"

" Couldn't wait, tonight seems so far away, gotta get an incentive!" he justified, getting closer.

" How sweet! Here's your incentive!" she said, kissing him hard, being careful not to make too much noise so they wouldn't arouse suspicions.

" Wow. I should buy you roses and pay you visits more often!" he commented, satisfied by her reaction.

" Anyway, why all the waiting? Wanna misbehave right here right now?" he proposed with seducing voice and gaze.

" Pig!" she laughed, ruffling his hair.

" As tempting as it sounds… can't. I've got a class to attend…" she explained, giving him the bunch of flowers back.

" It's amazing and I thank you so much, but I can't go to my class with that! Why don't you drop it at my house? Mom's away for work and you can get in, there's no need for invitation!" she informed him.

" Your word is my command, Milady!" he smiled.

" Thank you, Milord! Now, I really gotta go!" she said, kissing him goodbye before departing.

" See ya later, I can't wait either!"

Finally, it was evening. Willow had left the campus an hour ago and Buffy was waiting for Spike eagerly, controlling herself at the mirror nervously.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. When she opened, she found Spike holding two flutes and a bottle of Champagne.

" Hello, cutie!"

Without wasting time, she folded her arms 'round his neck, kissing him and trying to pull him into her room.

Somehow, she didn't succeed.

Afraid to break something, she took the bottle and the glasses from him, putting them on her desk.

Then, she came back to Spike, taking him by the lapel of his trench coat as she pulled him to her.

Still nothing.

He smiled, knowing what the problem was, but he preferred to say nothing.

But when she tried again, more determined, pulling with all her strength, he stopped her.

" Pet, this way you'll end up breaking my coat; and it would be a very bad move! Instead, why don't you simply invite me in?" he explained, arranging his duster.

" Oops, sorry! Sure, stupid barrier! Come in, Spike!" she said, pulling him to her, getting what she wanted this time, kicking the door shut and kissing him as if she hadn't seen him for ages!

" Well, that's a bloody good beginning!" he commented satisfied.

Then, he admired her short and low-cut black dress.

" You are beautiful, pet!" he said, taking off his coat, revealing a blue shirt that matched his eyes.

" You're not so bad yourself!" she smiled, remembering the day she convinced him to buy it: the day of their first kiss.

He made her sit on the bed, taking the bottle of Champagne. After uncorking it, he poured the wine into the two flutes, taking them and sitting beside her.

" I propose a toast… " he said, giving her the glass.

"… to every nasty thing I'm gonna do to you!"

" I already know I'm gonna enjoy whatever you are planning to do to me!" she admitted, touching his glass with hers.

He took her hand, leading the glass to her mouth.

" I haven't even eaten anything, don't think it's a good idea…" she informed him, dodging the glass.

" It's just better!" he said, trying again.

" Hey, are you trying to get me drunk?" she pretended to reproach him.

" Who knows?"

" Anyway, I don't need to be under the effect of alcohol to desire you…."

He removed the glasses, putting them on her night table.

" Mm.. show me!" he exclaimed, before jumping on her, which made her giggle madly.

He laid her on the bed, kissing her, while he was trying to pull down the straps of her dress, to find out there was nothing under it.

" Uh-Uh! No bra…" he commented content, before taking all the possible advantages.

" Told you this would be the ' Buffy misbehaves ' day… Oh God!" she started, satisfied by every of his gesture.

" Don't stop, pleeeeeeeaaaaase…."

" I'd be a bloody fool if I did!"

Then, Buffy took the initiative, taking off his shirt, exploring his chest and then she descended to his pants, pulling down the zipper with the determined goal to make him very, very happy.

And she succeeded.

Between moans and Champagne, they made love for an infinite time.

When they were done, she bared her neck to him, trustfully.

He slipped to his game-face and she closed her eyes, waiting for his bite; instead, all she heard was a low growl.

She opened her eyes to figure out what bothered him so much.

He was staring at her bite marks, which he had recognized as Angel's.

" No, no, Spike. It's not what you think: he didn't do that when we… you know. I forced him to do it once, just to save him. It's a long story: a poisoned arrow hit him, blah, blah.. only way to defeat the poison was the Slayer's blood, blah, blah, blah… Anyway, it's nothing about love or passion. Quite the contrary, he hurt me pretty much, almost killed me…" she explained and Spike seemed to be relieved, but not fully convinced.

Buffy knew what he wanted.

" Why don't you cover them?"

He looked at her, seriously.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, just don't hurt me too bad…" she smiled, caressing his bumpy face.

" I promise I won't!" he swore, approaching to her neck.

" Anyway, I don't understand why all you vampires have got this territorial thing; just like if I was a land to… WOW!" she exclaimed, losing the thread of what she was saying when he bit down with an extreme softness, tasting her blood slowly.

At every sip, a wave of pleasure flew inside both of them, 'till he parted from her, his human features coming back, licking clean the two small wounds.

" Thank you, Buffy!" he purred, stroking her hair.

" I'm the one who's gotta thank you: that was… WOW!" she slurred, falling asleep on his chest.

He followed her a second later.

All those emotions in one night had worn them both out.

TBC

I hope you'll like it so far ;)

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' and 'Before , now , forever ' ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Justawritier, spbangel, tahnk you sooo much! I'm so glad you like this one, too!

p.s. about this part, please, forgive my pathetic attempt to 'poetry '…

PART 2

Buffy awoke the morning after, finding herself completely alone.

-- Why the hell every time I sleep with a guy, does he leave the morning after? --

Remembering that Willow would be there in a moment, she realized why he had run away.

She also noticed the ring he had left on her bedside table. She smiled maliciously.

-- Maybe I worn him out so bad that he'll spend all the day sleeping in his crypt! --

She was upset because she hadn't managed to talk with him to know what he thought 'bout the night they had spent together.

That alarmed her.

--What if I wasn't very good? After all, I'm not that experienced; it was only my second time… Oh, my God! It's just like with Angel, or rather, Angelus: maybe he left 'cause he thinks I'm not worth a ' second go '! --

She jumped off the bed desperate, making a rolled up sheet of paper fall on the floor.

Opening it, she was speechless: in a beautiful calligraphy, there was what seemed to be a poem.

_" Darkness was my world, Darkness was my place, _

_Until I've found something amazing, something so bright _

_The day that my eyes have met your beautiful face, _

_Making me want to leave the shadows, just to reach the light. _

_Impossible as it was, it had become my biggest dream_

_And you gave me the chance to see the Sun again, _

_'Cause with your heart of gold, you let me keep that ring, _

_Filling my un-beating heart with a joy I can't explain _

_But I've been somewhere I thought I'd never be allowed to be, _

_It was Heaven, Buffy: that's where tonight you've brought me!_

_Always yours, William. "_

She read it countless times, caressing the marks of his bite, not fully healed yet.

Hearing Willow coming, she put the sheet in her rucksack, blessing Spike for taking the Champagne and the glasses away.

" Hi Buffy!" her friend exclaimed, letting in.

" Hey, Will! Did you have fun with Oz?" Buffy asked as she was dressing.

Willow put her bags on the floor, throwing herself on her bed.

" A lot! We stayed up all nightlong! Now, I'm exhausted!" she explained, yawning.

" Have a good nap, then! It's cool, I don't have any classes today. I guess I'll go home to do some chores. Mom will be back tomorrow, so I figured I'll help a little, so she won't have to do all the work!" Buffy explained, making herself ready to go out.

" Ok, Buffy. I'm sorry!"

" Uh? For what, Will?"

" For leaving you all alone. It must have been boring for you…" Willow muttered, closing her eyes.

" Don't be sorry for me. After all, I've found a way to pass the time…" Buffy said, departing and closing the door.

" If only you knew!" she chuckled.

She arrived home soon, humming merrily, while she was unlocking the door.

As soon as she entered, she found nonetheless her mother inside.

" Buffy, what a nice surprise!" Joyce exclaimed, seeing her.

" You know, I could say the same: weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow? Anyway, welcome back, Mommy!" Buffy said with a large smile, hugging her.

" You know, things changed at the last moment. My client won't show up before Monday, so tomorrow I'll have to leave again…" the woman explained.

" Now, it's your turn: tell me the big news!"

" What are you talking about, Mom?"

" My dear, you can't fool me: I heard you coming humming merrily, you still have a big smile plastered on your face, I haven't seen you in such a happy mood for so long; and I noticed the flowers!" Joyce said with a knowing smile.

Buffy almost forgot she had told Spike to drop the flowers to her house. After all, she didn't know her mother would be back so soon.

" So, Buffy, spit it out: is it a boy?" Joyce asked, sitting on the sofa.

Buffy knew that gesture meant that her mother was going to have a long conversation with her.

So, she sat in front of her.

" I guess I can't hide it anymore: yes, it's a guy!"

" So, how did it happen? Love at first sight?"

Buffy laughed.

" It's the exact opposite: at the beginning, I hated him and I can tell the same 'bout him; but it took just two days we spent totally alone, I've known him better… and suddenly we saw each other through different eyes… So, now we're together, well, it's been just for a little more than a week, but…."

" Buffy, I'm sooo happy you and Spike are finally together!" the woman squealed in delight.

" Hey, how did you know it's Spike? I haven't even said you knew him!"

" A mother understands everything, sweetheart!" she smiled.

" And you are… happy!" the girl asked in disbelief.

" Sure, maybe the first time we met he didn't impress me favorably; but when you brought him here, the night you two made that truce, I've changed my opinion of him: he's such a dear good guy and he's so polite, too, especially the last time he came here!"

Buffy couldn't believe her ears: she was sure her mother would have made a fuss when she found out that her daughter was dating another vampire; instead, not only she seemed to accept it, but she was even happy about it!

She preferred not to scare her mom telling her what that ' such a dear and good guy ' had done in his past.

After all, that was the past!

" Hey Buffy, I was thinking… what about inviting him here for a dinner with us? I'd like to know him better and you could also tell me your story in details… we could do it next week-end, what do you think?" Joyce suggested.

Buffy smiled, excited at the thought.

" Alright! Next Saturday we'll invite him here for lunch!"

" Sweetie, you mean dinner!"

" No, I said lunch, I prefer!" she insisted.

" Ok, we'll just have to close all the windows and …"

" No way! We won't close a single window and won't pull any curtain!" Buffy clarified, almost laughing.

" I don't understand you… well, let's hope it will be a cloudy day!"

" Instead, I hope it will be a wonderful sunny day!" Buffy chuckled, going to her room, amused by the puzzled expression of her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Buffy went to Spike's crypt.

She found him still deeply asleep. He must be very tired: he hadn't even bothered to undress himself.

She crawled under the sheets, rubbing herself against him.

" Open your amazing eyes, my sweet little poet!" she whispered, playing with his hair.

He opened his eyes, lazily.

" Hello, pet. I guess you've found my verses. So, have you had a good laugh 'bout my awful poetic skills?" he murmured, stretching.

" Are you kidding? Spike, it was wonderful! I love it! Now, let me thank you …" she smiled, taking his face in her hands to give him a deep kiss.

When they parted, she put her hand into her pocket, drawing out the ring.

" You'll need it for Saturday!" she explained, giving it to him.

" What happens on Saturday? Hey, don't say ' I'll kill you': it sounds kind of dejavu and anyway, that was the past!" he said, a little worried.

She laughed, remembering their first meeting.

" I haven't any bloody intention of killing you, Spikey!" she reassured him with another kiss.

" You'll just be the guest in my house for a lunch with me and mom!" she explained.

His only answer, Spike jumped off the bed, very agitated.

" A lunch with your mom!"

Buffy sneered.

"Well, it's just funny: humans, vampires or whatever… you guys react all the same way when a relationship attempts to become a little more serious!" she commented, ironically.

" Wassup? Don't tell me the Big Bad is scared of my innocent defenseless Mommy…" she teased him.

" Well, it's the same innocent defenseless Mommy who hit me with an axe, once! The first impression I made to her was kinda bad, and coming to her a year later completely drunk didn't improve things! Are you sure she hasn't a stake ready for me?"

" Believe me or not, she adores you! She found out on her own I was talking 'bout you when she asked me 'bout my date; and she squealed happily, suggesting the lunch thing! So, no stakes, happy now?" she explained, dragging him to the bed with her again.

" Really? I'm glad!"

" So, does it mean you'll come?" she asked, unbuttoning the first buttons of his blue shirt.

" Mm.. don't know… Maybe you should convince me…" he murmured, pulling down the zipper of her blouse.

" Ok, bad boy!" she exclaimed, arching her neck, caressing the spot where he had bitten her.

" If you don't say ' yes' … you can forget about the ' Buffy Distillery ' for a while…" she threatened him.

" That's unfair, you little dirty blackmailer!" he protested, and then he smiled.

" Anyway, there's no need to cheat: I'll really willingly come, don't worry! Actually, I'm kinda fond of your mom, you know?" he admitted.

" What can I say? It's the Summers' charm!" she laughed as he covered her face with kisses, descending to her neck.

" Speaking of ' Buffy Distillery ' …" he purred, kissing the two barely visible punctures.

" Well, Sir, you are a regular customer, so… do help yourself, it's on the house!" she joked, moaning again when he followed her advice.

And she was very happy when he tested the ' After- Bite ' Theory….

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I go update 'If you are me ' and 'Voices in the night' too ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Spbangel, justawritier, FunkyDevil206, thank you soo much! ;)

Here's the new part..

PART 3

" Buffy, have you cleaned up the living room? Have you laid the table using the ' Special Occasions' dishes? Have you…"

" Yes, yes, and even if I don't know what you were gonna ask me, I'm sure the answer is yes! Mom, calm down: everything is perfect! Anyway, it's not like the President is going to pay us a visit; it's just Spike!" she replied, fleecing the pillows on the sofa.

" You know me, I like having guests…" Joyce justified.

" By the way, are you sure he doesn't need blood?"

" No blood, it's just a normal lunch!" she clarified.

-- After all, that sexy bloodsucker knows where to find it if he needs it! -- Buffy thought, caressing her neck unconsciously.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

" Oh my god, it's him, IT'S HIM! Maybe I chose the wrong dress, I'd better go changing; maybe I should have combed my hair better; maybe I used too much make up… or too little!" she blathered, unsure.

" You are wonderful the way you are, don't worry! So, now who is the agitated one?" her mother teased her, opening the door.

When she did it, she found the bleached guy in front, with a bunch of orchids in his hand and his eyes covered by the sunglasses Buffy had given to him.

He hadn't got used yet to go outside in the daylight without wearing them.

" Welcome Spike, it's good to see you again. Come in!" Joyce invited him in.

He obeyed, taking off his sunglasses, both due to a politeness matter and the more bearable light inside.

" Hello Joyce, it's nice to see you, too. Sorry, I wasn't really myself the last time we met…" he apologized; but she shook her head with a smile, to make him understand there was no need to apologize.

" Hello sunshine, you are a goddess in that dress…" he said, turning to the blonde and Buffy was glad to establish that wearing that wisteria long and a bit low-cut dress was a good idea.

" Anyway, you are always a goddess!" he added with the sexiest of smiles.

" You also know your job!" she smiled back, admiring him in his typical black jeans matched to a light green shirt. Then, she noticed the flowers.

" Oh Spike, thank you! But you have just bought me all those roses…"

" Don't flatter yourself, pet: these are for another beautiful woman…" and saying that, he gave them to Joyce.

" Adulator!" she exclaimed, blushing and going to the kitchen to put them into a vase.

Her mother's instinct told her it was better not to let the two blondes alone too much.

" Come here, guys, lunch will be ready in few minutes!" she called them.

They reached her, sitting at the table, of course, close!

" It's time for you to tell me your story!" Joyce incited them, taking the dishes to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After very much chatting, it was time for dessert.

Spike got up to help Joyce to clear the table, but she told him to let her do it, thanking him for the gentle move.

" You know, I was sure vampires didn't eat food!" the woman commented, taking away his dish.

" I do! And believe me, the roast chicken with the French fries was finger licking good!" the blond congratulated.

" You're so odd!" Joyce laughed.

" Yeah, you can't even begin to imagine all his oddities! Right, Willy?" Buffy said, messing up his hair.

" How many times have I told you to never call me that?" he grumbled, arranging his hair.

" I don't know why, it's so cute!" the girl justified.

" I find it cute, too!" her mother added.

" That's the point, Ladies: I. Am. Not. Cute! Cool, gorgeous, stunning if you want, but NOT cute!" the vampire clarified.

" And neither modest!" Buffy commented, rolling her eyes.

" So, Buffy, wanna share a cup of chocolate and marshmallows with me? 'Cause I'm sure that big rude vampires don't like cute stuff like that!" Joyce teased him, knowing well that was Spike's weak point.

" That's cruel, Joyce, and you know it! Well, ok… maybe… after all… at the very end… there can be some very rare moments I am… just a little… cute!" he admitting, avoiding their cocky winning smiles.

But he seemed not to care anymore when Joyce gave him a steaming cup of chocolate with his adored sweets.

---------------------------------------------------------

" Now, I gotta go. I promised Willow I would go shopping with her!" Buffy said, wearing her jacket and reaching the door.

" Bye mom, and Spike, if you come out for a while, I can tell you goodbye properly …." she invited him and he needn't to be told twice and went out with her.

After a quarter hour, Joyce thumped the door.

" Buffy, you'll be late! And anyway, you two, take it easy: I can hear the smooching!" the woman warned them.

After few minutes, she saw Spike coming back alone.

" Well Joyce, I'd better go as well…. Thank you for everything, I had such a good time…"

" Not so fast, boy!" the woman exclaimed, crossing her arms.

" Sit down, it's time for a ' From Mother to Daughter's Boyfriend ' speech!" she informed him.

" So, how do you feel about my daughter?"

Spike would have preferred a shower with holy water than answer at that question.

" I…I don't know: she is my first thought when I wake up and the last one when I fall asleep; I'm happy just when I'm around her; I feel the need protect her, I'd give my un-life for her, can you believe it? Words coming from the one who should be her mortal enemy! Instead, I wanna show her all my devotion. It's something I've never felt before, not even with Dru… Do you know what it is?" Spike wondered, playing with his ring to relieve the tension.

Joyce replaced her serious and inquisitive expression with a smile.

" I guess it's very close to love!"

Spike couldn't believe his ears.

" You know, I've always preferred you over that Angel…"

" Don't worry, Joyce, I'll treat her much better, I'm not that wanker!" Spike exclaimed.

" Watch your mouth, boy!" Joyce blamed him.

" I beg your pardon, Madame!"

" A poet like you shouldn't talk that way!"

" I'm not a poet! Not anymore at least! Well, maybe sometimes…" he mumbled.

" Anyway, how did you know? Sure, Buffy must have told you.."

" I read your poetry…"

" What! You read it? It's kinda personal… it's like you read my diary…. not that I have a diary, of course!" he answered, but he didn't sound very convincing.

" Buffy let me read it, believe me, it's beautiful, no doubts why she adores it! So, when I asked her about the ' chance to see the Sun again ' part, she told me about the ring; that's why I wasn't surprised when I saw you in daylight!" she explained.

" You know, I still don't understand that part 'bout Heaven…"

Spike got up, approaching the door in a heartbeat.

" Now, I really have to go…" he said, opening it.

" And believe me, Joyce, you don't want to know about that part!"

----------------------------------------------------

Buffy came back to the Campus at 4 p.m.

By then, she had been carrying on that way for weeks: she studied at University during the day, then she spent evening with Spike, and Joyce very often invited them for dinner.

Sometimes, Buffy liked staying in bed with Spike for a while, until he fell asleep; sometimes he stayed awake for her, he wore the ring and drove her back to the Campus, where they usually stopped, waiting for sunrise: it was a show that never tired them.

That morning, as always, her plan was to sneak under the sheets, without making Willow notice anything.

But something went wrong.

As soon as she got in the room, the light was turned on and she found Willow sitting on her bed, watching her inquisitively, her arms crossed.

" Will, why are you still up?"

" Shut up! I 'm the one who asks questions!" her friend snapped, amazing her with her bitter tone.

" Giles was looking for you yesterday, so I called your mother, thinking you were there… and guess what she told me?"

The blonde opened her eyes wide. After all, she hadn't told her mother that the others knew nothing 'bout Spike and her.

" She told me that you were out with your boyfriend! Buffy, when the hell were you planning to tell me such big news? Who is he?"

Buffy thanked her lucky star that her mother had confined herself just to let Willow know that she has a boyfriend, without mentioning it was Spike.

" Will, forgive me, but for now I can't tell you anything, it's top secret!" Buffy answered, starting to undress.

Her friend watched her with diffidence.

" Ok, I don't know why you can't tell me, but I respect you. Just tell me it's not Angel again!"

Her only answer, Buffy chuckled.

" Believe me, he's nothing like Angel…" the blonde reassured her, going to her bed.

" … but he has got a thing in common with him!" she added, before turning the light off.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, next past will be the last one;)

Now I go update also 'If you are me '..


	4. Chapter 4

Justawritier, spbangel, thank youuuu sooo much !

Here's the end (sigh!):

PART 4

" … And the only thing she told me it's that he has a thing in common with Angel!" Willow exclaimed to the others, the evening after at the Bronze.

" Anyway, I insisted so much she finally gave in: she hadn't told me anything about him yet, but she'll introduce him to us tomorrow, at least she said so. By the way, she is with him now to convince him to come with her tomorrow, I hope she will be able to talk him into it, I'm so curious to meet the guy who makes Buffy so happy!"

" So, you said he has something in common with Angel. Well, maybe his name is Angel, too!" Xander commented.

" Naaah, I don't think there are so many guys called Angel in the world! Probably, he is another dark, tall and broody man!" Anya suggested.

" Or maybe, he's Irish, too!" Willow proposed.

" What if he was another vampire?" Oz exclaimed.

The other three burst out laughing.

" Oz, how can you say such crap?" Xander said between laughter.

" I was just hypothesizing …"

" Anyway, if we met him, it would be tomorrow afternoon at the Campus' Garden. So, sunlight means no vampires, honey!" Willow explained, caressing his hair.

(In the meantime)

Buffy and Spike were taking a walk through the Park, hand in hand: there were no possibilities the others went there.

" Remember, pet? Exactly a month ago we saw the dawn together for the first time!" Spike said and she nodded, with a smile, putting her head on his shoulder.

" Well, the real place where everything started is the tunnel, but it wouldn't be equally romantic to celebrate there…"

" And you are sooo romantic, my Willy!" she sighed.

" Buffy, please! It's just pathetic enough that my real name is William, could you not to call me that?" he begged her for the umpteenth time.

"I love it: it reminds me of the poet in you, and I love that side of you…Who am I kidding? I love every side of you!" she said, holding his hand tightly.

Spike was astonished.

" Does it mean that you love me?" he asked, almost scared.

She gave him a quick kiss.

" God help me, but I do: I love you, Spike, and I don't care 'bout anything: I'm gonna face my friends and make them accept you as my boyfriend!" she confessed, and then she stopped, watching him unsurely.

" By the way… do you love me?"

He stroke her hair, smiling.

" What do you guess, my love?" he whispered, kissing her with an endless tenderness.

" I love you, Buffy Anne Summers!"

" I love you, William… Spike… whatever-your-Surname-is!" she smiled.

" I 'll never tell you, pet!" he laughed, pulling her to him.

" Anyway, I like hiding everything from everyone, it makes me feel like we're Romeo and Juliet!" he explained.

" Yeah! And you also remember how it ends, don't you?" she made him notice.

" That's why I told Willow & Co that tomorrow I would introduce you to them!" she informed him.

" What! Come on, Buffy, now I'm the one who needs to take his time for everything! You are bringing way too much change in my un-life: I've dinners with your mom, and I enjoy it every time; I've stopped killing humans since I've worn this ring, I…"

" Wait!" she interrupted him, not believing at her ears.

" Rewind! Have you really stopped killing people?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with joy.

" Yeah, I bloody have!" he admitted, rolling his eyes.

" Anyway, it doesn't mean I've stopped feeding, and you'll never get me to drink sodding pig's blood!" he clarified and she said nothing.

" I need to take a good bite on someone once in a while, making him/her running for his/her life terrified, it's fun!" he chuckled.

" Sure, it doesn't either mean that I've stopped killing: no more humans, ok, but you can't even begin to imagine what I do to some demons, which had the bad luck of crossing my way, when I'm in the mood to kill or mayhem something… and that means very often!" he smiled.

" So, pet, I love you and all, but you'll never turn me into a bloody puppy!" he summoned her, but she smiled sweetly.

" I don't want to…" she whispered in his ear, folding her arms around his neck, under his incredulous gaze.

" I love you the way you are, my Big Bad!"

" The Biggest and the Baddest!" he added.

" Baddest is not even a word!" the blonde pointed out.

" But it expresses better the idea!" the blond sneered, before kissing her.

She parted from him, caressing his chest, covered by the shirt.

" Besides, you know…" she said, before shoving him away, with such a strength she smashed him against a tree, after assuring there wasn't any protrude twig.

" … I couldn't live without my Big Bad to fight!" she sneered, ready to come to blows.

He got up chuckling.

" Uh-Uh! Does it mean it's time for a good spot of healthy violence, Slayer?" he smiled, mirroring her pose.

" You bet, Vampire!" she smiled back.

" No wonder why I love you so much!" he commented, before attacking her; and after several punches, kicks, and bruises (that would have healed soon for both of them), their furious battle turned into another kind of ' battle'…

--------------------------------------------------

" It's already 3:15 p.m., we're late!" Anya exclaimed, watching her watch, as Xander, Willow, Oz and her were heading to the Campus' Garden.

" You don't know Buffy as well as I know her: she said 3:00 p.m.; but she won't show up before 3:30 p.m., believe me!" Willow reassured her.

When they arrived, under the shadow of a tree, they found the last person they expected to see.

" Spike!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Xander snapped.

The blond smiled.

" I happen to have a date…"

" You? A Date! I wonder who would be so dumb to date you!"

" You'll find out soon, Whelp!" the vampire muttered.

" So, how long have you been back?" Oz asked.

" A month, more or less…"

" How can it be that Buffy didn't notice your return?" Willow wondered.

" Actually…"

" Well, I see you've already met him!" Buffy exclaimed, arriving in that moment.

She approached to Spike, linking her arms with him.

" Guys, this is my new boyfriend!"

The others were more than shocked, but then they burst out laughing.

" I was going to believe it, Buffy. Good joke!" Xander exclaimed between laughter.

Her only answer, Buffy kissed Spike in front of everyone.

" Does it look like a joke?" she said, crossing her arms.

" Why Spike?" Anya, Xander and Willow wondered at the same time.

" Why didn't I stake at least 50 $ when I said it was another vampire?" Oz cursed himself.

" Surprises aren't done yet…" Spike commented, astounding everyone when he departed from the tree, staying in full sunlight unharmed.

" It's astonishing, isn't it?" he sneered, hugging Buffy.

" Are you insane, Buffy? You and Spike? And Spike IN SUNLIGHT, for God's sake!" Willow exclaimed, puzzled.

" NO, I'm not insane, YES, now he can stay in sunlight and YES, We. Are. In. LOVE!" the blonde clarified, holding Spike's hand.

" I guess you'd better sit down. We are going to tell you a very long story. The ' Mission ' I've talked about never existed. Instead.."

In turns, the blondes told everything to the incredulous but more and more curious Scoobies.

" It's an amazing story, but I'm still worried for you, Buffy: he could kill you!" Willow said.

" He wanted to kill me as much as I wanted to kill him, but now things have changed!"

" Don't take it for granted, pet!" Spike exclaimed.

" I still wanna kill you!"

Buffy watched him stunned, as the world crashed upon her; wondering if his had been just a long and well planned scene. But it didn't make much sense.

He immediately gave her the answer, chuckling and approaching to her mouth.

" I'm planning to kiss you to death!" he explained.

" Mm.. what a way to go!" she smiled, kissing him and making a mental note to take revenge later for the scare he had given her.

" I'm happy, guys, believe me! And I'm sure you'll learn to like him soon!" Buffy said, holding Spike tight.

" I love you, Buffy, I adore your mom, I can even accept Red, Wolf boy and Ex-Demon girl; but there's not a bloody chance in the world I can get along with Whelp!" Spike clarified.

" Hey! I'm not happy 'bout it either, Fang-Breath!" the brunette struck back.

" Oh, C'mon! Wanna bet that you'll end up being best friends?" Buffy joked.

" NEVER!" the two guys answered at unison, crossing their arms and turning simultaneously.

" See? You two already have so much in common!" she laughed.

" Thanks again for understanding me!"

" We are not happy 'bout it, you know, but, if it's what you want, we accept it. Promise us just one thing!" Xander asked.

" Anything!"

" We get to see Giles' face when you tell him 'bout Spike!" Anya anticipated him, sparkling with joy.

" You know, I was thinking 'bout making someone else tell him 'bout Spike: mom!" Buffy explained.

Spike was puzzled.

" Good idea! After all there has been between them, she knows how to deal with him…" Willow commented.

" Wait, stop everyone! Do you mean that Rupert and Joyce…" Spike exclaimed, frowning.

" Well, it was a spell: a magic chocolate that made whoever ate it act like a teen-agers. They ate it, they acted like two teen-agers in love… so you can figure out the rest!" Buffy explained to him.

" Bloody Hell! Thanks for this picture, luv! Now I guess I'll have nightmares about it for ages!" he complained.

" So, bye everyone. By the way, Will, see ya tomorrow at my house for all the ' details ' of the story!" Buffy said, winking at her.

" Can't wait!" the redhead answered excited, knowing what she meant.

Also Anya figured that out.

" I knew it! You're gonna talk about sex, and… Hey, can I come, too?"

" Sure, Anya, why not?"

" Alright! So, I'll tell you everything 'bout all the sex I've had with Xander!" she exclaimed, scandalizing everyone, except for Spike, of course.

" Hey, seems you are not such a Whelp, after all!" the blond commented, slapping Xander 's shoulder playfully.

At the end, the other four departed, leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

" So, pet, did I scare you before?"

" I was so afraid you turned evil…" she admitted, but he looked daggers at her.

" I mean… eviler than you usually are, Big Bad!" she corrected, pleasing him.

" It was just like when I've slept with You-Know-Whom, which is kinda no-sense: it's not like you have got a soul, so you can't lose it!"

" You are wrong! I do have a soul. But you are right: I can't lose it, and I don't want to, 'cause my soul it's you, Buffy!" he said, kissing her hands.

" Oh, William! How do you manage to say such wonderful things? Come here, my beloved poet!" she said, claiming his lips for an endless time.

-------------------------------------------------

Giles heard the bell ringing and he opened the door.

" Joyce, what a nice surprise! Come in!" he invited her.

" Anyway, why the visit? Has something bad happened?" he asked, worried.

"Well, Rupert, have a nice cup of tea and sit down, because I'm going to tell you a long story; but I'm not sure you'll like how it ends…"

THE END

Thank you soo much for following this one ;)

Now I'm gonna update also 'If you are me ', 'Before, Now, Forever ' and 'If I were you ' :)


End file.
